Pandora Kindergarten!
by Twisted Pichu
Summary: Welcome To Pandora Kindergarten! Today Is The Grand Opening, How Will The First Day Go?..Read To Find Out Just What Odd Thing's Are In Store  Little!Break X Little!Alice, Slight Oz X Alyss,


Hi!~~ thanks for clicking on this fanfiction~ if you don't like Break X Alice i would suggest you go away now~ though you probably do if your searching it right? x') then i have another warning! if you don't like Oz X Alyss, then run away now!~ because thats the second pairing that i will be using in this fanfiction, its one of my favorite odd pairings~~

but if your still here and have accepted both/at least you won't flame, then read on to your hearts content~!

i have alot of fanfictions i'm working on, so i really shouldn't start another, but this idea just wouldn't leave my head so~ i'm starting this little fun series~

this chapter is beta'd by the Lovely Erika!~ my beta x') if you have the time to review, please do! and don't forget to add a little thank you for her, she must of worked hard considering my bad writing skills~

_'Thought's'_

"Talking"

**important things?**

* * *

><p>Pandora Kindergarten!<p>

Today is the first day of this wonderful kindergarten, the grand opening.

Only a selected few have been granted access through the sign ups to attend this very special kindergarten.

"Ah! This is the grand opening Gil~! You should be more excited!" A blonde boy with green eyes chirped in glee, Twirling in front of a very unamused boy with black hair and gold eyes who was sitting on the steps to the newly Constructed building.

"I'm just not cut out for this line of work Oz," the dark haired boy let out in a sigh, running his fingers through his Black locks, "Are you sure you can do this, Oz?"

Oz frowned, hoisting his arms to his hips. "Of course! Uncle Oscar said I could run it until he got back from his Trip," taking a short pause, Oz struck a dramatic pose as if he would faint, "You're not doubting me, are you, Gilbert?"

Gilbert threw himself to his knees, his face showing high levels of disappointment in himself, dispute Oz only Playing, "Oz...I'm just worried is all. I would never doubt your choice!"

"Gee, it sure sounded a lot like you were doubting it~" Oz playfully replied, spinning on his heels so his back Would face the dark haired teen, hiding his mischievous grin.

"I-I wasn't! Please Oz! You have to believe me!" Gilbert pleaded, lowering himself onto his knees.

Oz tried his hardest to contain his laughter, his friend Gilbert could be so dramatic. He really made himself out to Be a perfect target for Oz to tease and pick on.

"I'll forgive you... for now Gilbert," Oz said in a somewhat dramatic voice, turning around to expose his grin to The drama king.

"Thank you Oz," Gilbert replied with a relieved smile, not catching onto Oz's little act at all.

"You're welcome~!" Oz held back a snicker. shaking his head.

The small clicking of shoes caught both of the boy's attention. Gilbert observed, whilst Oz gaped at the source of The quiet clicking.

"Bonjour! Is this by chance Pandora Kindergarten?" a petite girl with long pale blue hair asked, pulling a dark Blue suitcase behind her. she wore a beautiful white dress with black straps to admire her hair, her eyes were An alluring mysterious purple.

Oz continued to gape, staring in awe at the girl, Gilbert, on the other hand stood up, and pulled a forced smile. "I'm sorry, we're going to be opening at ten A.M., right now its only eight, please come back later?"

The girl shook her head in response and Gilbert narrowed his eyes in question at the action. She smiled at the Confused boys. "The owner of Pandora Kindergarten, Oscar, has sent me to supervise his second branch here And to make sure Oz and Gilbert run it right on its first day," she explained and the boys nodded.

Snapping out of his gaping state, Oz offered a smile and a red rose seemed to magically appear in his left hand Which he extended it towards the girl, his eyes sparkling. "I'm Oz, I really hope you enjoy your stay here. Please Help us out as much as you can, if you need anything please come to me first! Oh! Angel sent from Above, what Is your name?"

"...," Gilbert Visibly facepalmed in the background, a sweatdrop going down his face at Oz's flirtatious actions.

The girl giggled at the odd display, watching as weird animated heart's flew around the blonde boy in a circle. She smiled sweetly and replied, "...Oh! how rude! I forgot to introduce myself! I've come from the Original France Branch, I am Alyss Baskervile."

"I might not know French, but I can learn it for you Alyss-chan~," Oz cooed as he hugged one of the animated Hearts that continued to pop up and float. Gilbert popped one with a safety pin, sighing as he unlocked the Double doors that lead to the kindergarten, "I'll let you inside. We've accepted our limit of kids and they'll be Arriving at ten!" Gilbert stated

Alyss quietly ventured inside the colourful kindergarten to get a look of everything, the walls were white with Blue, green, yellow, and pink circles scattered everywhere and the carpet was a weird light blue.

She lightly tugged her wheeled suitcase along and pulled it into what she made out to be the playroom. Inside Stood miniature slides and some jungle gyms, three toy boxes stood proudly by the only glass picture Window in The room.

Further inside, she saw a writing board on the wall. She stopped in front of it and read it over.

The names following have been accepted for the grand opening:

**_Break Xerxes,_**

**_Alice Baskerville,_**

**_Sharon Rainsworth,_**

**_Cheshire Lunarious,_**

**_Vincent Nightray,_**

**_Rufus Barma,_**

**_Echo Nightray._**

"Seven...that should be quite easy, in the French Branch there is always over twenty~!" Alyss whispered to Herself contently.

Breaking the silence, a voice shrieked loud from outside.

"Hah! Your hair looks just like seaweed, I'm going to call you Seaweed head, you're stupid, seaweed head~!" The voice cried, followed by duo'ed laughter and an irritated Gilbert growl.

"My little sister, it seems she's arrived~," Alyss spoke to herself, she remained calm and started to unpack her Suitcase.

"Who are you little...girl?" Gilbert ask, refrained from using any curse words and looked down on a small girl with Long brown hair.

She was currently looking up at him with a smug smile on her face, her small hands on her hips. "I'm Alice Baskerville, respect me and do my every command Seaweed! Otherwise," the girl's smug expression grew as she Let her head tilt to the side slightly and warned, "Bad things will happen!"

"Yeah right! The only one I have to listen to is Oz. Respect your elders Alice." Gilbert rolled his eyes, the girl's Name coming off of his tongue like poison.

The next thing he knew, Alice stomped hard onto his foot with her small white high heels. He shrieked in Panic,dropping to the ground to nurse his now throbbing foot

"Ow...OWW!" He yelped again, rubbing his foot through his black boots. "What was that for!" Gilbert shrieked.

"Because you disrespected me!" Alice answered, strutting past the fallen man and into the building.

Oz flung both of his hands to his mouth, trying not to giggle or burst out laughing.

"A-are you okay...?" Oz struggled to let out, a little giggle escaping.

Gilbert pouted as he looked to the side. "Of course I am! I'll wait out here for the others...," Gilbert muttered in Embarrassment, rubbing his boot.

A few more giggles escaped Oz's mouth at the display. "Alright! I'll go get Alice to the playroom~!" Oz exclaimed, Sprinting inside as even more giggles escaped.

"Today is going to be a long day," Gilbert groaned to himself, his foot recovering slowly but surely, as he closed His eyes in thought

"Gilbert! I'm here~!" a small voice squeaked in excitement from the distance, a little blonde boy in a huge white T-shirt ran towards the kindergarten, one of his eyes gold while the other was red.

* * *

><p>I Think i shouldn't of capped some stuff..o-e but i'll edit it later if i messed up.. *o*"<p>

i can't promise i'll update soon as i'm writing other things..but if i get enough people interested, then i might try! thank you for reading~~


End file.
